


If You'll Be My Bodyguard

by Stormsong



Series: All Tropes, Cliches, Puns, and Music Lyric Titles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard Sam Winchester, M/M, Mute Sam, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pie Maker Dean, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Sam takes on a client that wants nothing to do with their arranged mating.





	1. You Can Call Me Al

**Author's Note:**

> The Muse wants what the Muse will.

**The Client**

 

The way the sun shone on the man made it look like he had golden hair, but knew that. He hoped that he didn’t have to dye it. It wasn’t like it was a memorable color. Lots of people had that shade of blonde hair. And let's face it, the man was a wee bit vain. He really liked his hair color. It went well with his honey colored eyes.

Not that anyone could see them behind the dark sunglasses he was wearing, even if he was looking up. As it was he was looking down at his phone. The ad had specified that they were only to communicate via email or text. That was, until they met face to face.

That was fine by the man. Phone calls were too easily overheard and it was easier to delete texts on a burner phone.

The text on his current burner read to meet at a local pie shop. At 3 PM. It was 2:43 PM. He was early, but decide that waiting in the shop was better than waiting in the motel room. He could try out the pie while he waited.

When he arrived at the shop the signed proclaimed Fill Your Pie Hole in bright cherry red letters. He pushed the door open and a bell above tinkled merrily.

 

**Sam**

 

The bells above the door tinkled their warning.

Sam looked up without raising his head. It was nearing 3 o’clock and his appointment was due to arrive soon. He didn’t know who it was yet. The client insisted on a covert meeting. They wouldn’t be the first, nor likely the last, to do so. In his type of business many of the type of clients he got wanted to keep things private. Though, of course, Sam had had a few clients that liked things the complete opposite.

This one though...Sam wouldn’t know for sure until they met, but he thought this client might be trouble. Either in it or running from it.

The man that walked into his brother’s shop was shorter than Sam, but most people were. This guy though was shorter than his brother, who was six foot; which was four inches shorter than Sam. So blondie was maybe 5’8”.

Sam sniffed the air subtly. No new scent in the circulating air.  _ Must be wearing scent blockers. Definitely in trouble or running from it. _ Even the way the guy looked around, trying to look casual, fiddling with his sunglasses before he placed them on the top of his head, screamed to Sam’s instincts. No one else would likely notice. But Sam was trained and experienced.

Sam’s brother, Dean, was behind the front counter. “Welcome! What can I get for ya?”

Blondie flinched, just barely noticeable. The man looked startled at having being addressed then looked sheepish like he realized at what he’d done. From where Sam had purposefully positioned himself he could see the man’s eyes flick to Dean, up to the menu boards, and down to the case.

None of the man’s actions were a sure sign that he was Sam’s appointment, but his first words were.

Blondie took a breath and said, “I hear you’re pie crust has honey in it to make it crispy.”

The honey part was true, though not to make it crispy. Dean just liked the way it tasted with certain pies. But that had nothing to do with anything.

Honeycrisp was a type of apple used in baking. It was the phrase I had given my appointment to use on their arrival. They could have used it in anyway, as one word, or the way blondie did.

After blondie ordered a slice of chocolate pecan pie and a chocolate milk Dean told him that he’d bring his order to him in just a moment.

Blondie turned from the counter to find a place to sit and Sam gently shoved the chair across him with his foot. He made sure that the movement made enough noise that it would get blondie’s attention. Which it did. 

When honey eye’s met his own Sam gestured with an open palm from the man to the chair. A universal gesture to say,  _ Sit here. _

Sam could see the internal debate moving through the other man’s eyes. Eyes moving back, but not really seeing. Only seconds passed before he sat in the seat. The man sat, but didn’t speak, simply looked Sam over. 

Sam was fine with that. After all he had already assessed the other man. 

When a full minute had gone by Sam took out a hard holder, withdrew a card, and replaced the cardholder back in his jacket pocket. The business card flipped through his fingers in a trick he’d learned from his brother. Where Dean learned it Sam had no idea.

The other man’s eyes were immediately drawn to the card. Which, of course, was the intent. When one dark blonde brow rose in a silent question Sam stilled the card and placed in on the table in front of his new companion.

 

** The Client **

 

The card was a simple. White with black text. No logo. It was plain matte card stock. Even the text was simple. It read:

 

**Sam Winchester**

**Bodygaurd**

 

Below that was a phone number and an email address.

The same one that had lead him to the pie shop.

The man smirked. The only sign that he let himself show that he was amused.

Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Alpha was his 3 PM rendezvous.

The man tapped the card against his fingers a few seconds, still not sure what to say. It didn’t help him that Sam hadn’t spoken a single word yet either. Finally, he met Sam’s eyes again and took a breath to say something when his pie was placed in front of him. The alpha from behind the counter set a glass of chocolate milk down next to it. The he sat in the chair beside Sam.

“Um…” So intelligent. At home he would have gotten teased for that. But he wasn’t at home and hopefully wouldn’t return there for a long time.

Here, in the pie shop, the two alphas waited for him to speak. When it was clear that the man wasn’t going to one of the alphas finally did.

But it wasn’t Sam.

It was the green-eyed one in the apron. Dean, the name tag read.

“Sam is mute so I’m going to translate for him.” The alpha paused to gauge the man for a reaction. The man blinked a few times.  _ Okay. So wasn’t expecting that. But it does explain the silent communications. _

“Okay,” was all the  man said aloud. To him it was okay that Sam was mute. As long as the alpha could do his job, as advertised, that was all that mattered.

Green Eyes nodded once and continued with, “If you wish to continue, but without my assistance, Sam can use a notebook to write in for his half. Unless you know ASL.”

The blonde man sighed. “That’s the one language I never got around to learning.”

The alphas both raised a brow at that tiny bit of knowledge, but didn’t react otherwise.

As the blonde man decided how he wanted to progress this meeting he gave himself a moment to take in the two alphas before him. Sam and Dean.

Where Sam’s hair was nearly to his shoulders and could be compared to chocolate Dean’s much shorter hair was dark, but had a lightness to it that made the man across from them think that Dean’s might have been some shade of blonde when the alpha was younger. The more he looked the more the man could see similarities between these two alphas. Even if there hair colors were a little different, as were their eye colors (Sam had hazel eyes where Dean’s were green), there facial features and physical physiques were similar. The man became certain that if he scented the air that he would smell a familial scent coming from the pair.

The man looked between Sam and Dean and back again. There must be a strong trusting bond between them if Sam used Dean for translations for his meetings with clients. There was an ease about the two alphas that even the man across from them never saw with his own family. Not anymore, anyhow.

“Alright,” the man decided. “I’d like you to stay and translate. I suspect that this would go faster if you did.”

There was something in Sam’s eyes that the man could not place. Was that amusement? Approval? Neither made sense to the man. So he ignored it.

Instead he watched as Sam’s hands flew. So did Dean. Where the man was lost it was obvious that Dean was not.

Dean turned to the man across the table and asked, “Why do you require my services?”

The man across the table blinked. He found it somewhat disorienting to have Dean speak like it was his question and not Sam’s. None of that he said/she said that usually accompanied translations.

“I need protection from my family, but mostly from the woman they want me to mate.”

Sam didn’t so much as blink at the reply. Dean, on the other hand snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, chuckle it up. But if you’d met Kali you wouldn’t be laughing for long. That woman is a firecracker of an alpha.” He looked between the two alphas. “I don’t mean that nicely. From the moment I met her I knew I didn’t want to bare her children.”

Dean choked at those words, earning him a glare from Sam and the omega across from them.

Sam whacked Dean on the arm to get his attention. When he did Sam’s hands flew again, but shortly this time. “What is your name?”

The omega across from the alphas took a breath and told Sam, “Gabriel Shurley, but if you’ll be my bodyguard you can call me Al.”


	2. Don't Want To End Up A Cartoon/In A Cartoon Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets his bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually know ASL. A few bits of the alphabet and that's it. Any signs that I describe (the best that I can) I've looked up through Google. That being said I found the sign for 'asshole', which some sites label as 'jerk'. By definition the words mean the same thing.

**Sam**

Arranged matings weren't unusual amongst the wealthy. In fact, as far as Sam could tell, it seemed to be on the up trend.

Sam actually didn't see a problem with arranged matings, as long as the alpha and the omega (which was the most likely pairing) in the arrangement agreed to the deal.

That was the problem though. Many families took the old traditional idea that the omega didn't need a say either way. Gabriel was implying that he hadn't a say whatsoever. Whether he wanted to be in an arranged mating or mated to Kali at all.

In Sam's mind that was tantamount to rape.

When Sam asked for clarification on his hunch Gabriel's face was answer enough. It wasn’t so much that he  _ looked _ angry, it was in his eyes. There was a hurt in them that only family could put there.

“No,” Gabriel stated flatly. “I wasn’t given a choice. My father has given the running of the family to my two eldest brothers, and we’re a very old, very traditional family.”

Sam nodded at that. He’d heard that about the Shurleys.

Dean cut in with a thought of his own. “I think I’ve heard of this Kali chick. Isn’t she that cutthroat New York lawyer that the tabloids likes to call ‘Man Eater’?”

Gabriel nodded. “The very same, but don’t let her catch you calling her that. She earned her reputation honestly.”

Sam nudged his brother and raised a brow at him.

“Don’t give me that look, Sam,” Dean got defensive. “I said I  _ heard _ that.”

Sam knew for a fact that Dean was big on celebrity gossip. Dean just hated owning up to it, thought it was unmanly to pay attention to all that ‘nonsense’. Sam truly could care less. But since there were bigger matters at hand Sam let the matter drop without further attempts at teasing his older brother.

It took over an half hour to conclude business between Sam and Gabriel. Only some of that time was because Dean needed to stop and serve customers. It was for that very reason that Sam picked that day for the meeting. Tuesday afternoons were almost always slow for Fill Your Pie Hole.

By the time 4 o'clock rolled around the omega, Gabriel ‘Al’ Shurley, was Sam’s official charge. Sam would not only guard Gabriel’s body, but do everything in his power to keep the omega away from any and all that wished harm upon Gabriel. In this instance harm didn’t  _ just _ include the physical, but also unwanted matings. Be that harm come from his own family and/or Kali, the intended alpha the Shurleys want Gabriel to mate to. Against Gabriel’s own wishes.

  
  


**Gabriel**

 

When the deal was finalized and the contract was signed Gabriel was still a little worried.

Yeah, he now had the protection he needed, but there was no end date. No set date of to the end of the contract. That bothered the omega quite a bit. He might have a trust fund, and no need to work (even if he’d been allowed to), but even Gabriel knew these things had to come to an end. And he really, really,  _ really _ didn’t want to suddenly find himself without protection from his family or Kali. Especially didn’t want to end up without protection from Kali. He shuddered at the thought.

Sam looked at him questioningly.

“I’m good.” Gabriel fobbed off the shudder with, “Just caught a sudden chill is all.”

The alpha seemed to believed that when he went back to writing in the spiral notebook on the table.

The omega’s mind drifted back to his previous thoughts. 

In theory Gabriel could not be cut off from his money. His father had made sure that each of his children were financially secure and independent, one way or another. For the omega of the family that meant an account that only Gabriel had access to.

So Gabriel  _ could _ , more or less, keep Sam on a sort of payroll indefinitely. Of course, if that was agreeable with his new bodyguard.

When Gabriel had brought the topic up Dean had translated Sam’s words as, “Until I decide that you don’t need me anymore.”

It was a wholly adequate, but unsatisfying answer.

Abruptly Sam shoved the notebook he’d been writing in across the table. The page is filled with neat handwriting. A quick flip reveals that the other side is blank. Gabriel looked at the page and back at Sam.

“No more translating from Dean?”

Sam shook his head and tapped the page. Gabriel shrugged and read.

_ “I can’t rely on Dean to translate everything all the time. He  _ _ does _ _ have a business to run. Once we figure out a safe place to go to I can teach you some sign that will make both our lives easier.” _

“Okay,” the omega stated simply before reading on.

_ “When we leave here we’re going to go get your things. I’m guessing you left them in a hotel or something and didn’t actually come here straight from your family home?” _

Gabriel looked up at Sam and nodded. “Yeah.” It was a sad sound, even as contained as it was. Then the omega sat up straighter and said with a harder tone, “I doubt they even noticed I left.”

The alpha made a face that Gabriel couldn’t read. Sam tapped the page again. When Gabriel looked back down he had to let out a, “Heh.” It was as if Sam had laid out his half a script. That or Sam was really good at reading others.

_ “Alright. So we get your stuff, then hole up in a safe house for a bit so you can learn some sign and we can figure out if we need to do anything else. I’m going to need to know more about your family and Kali. Mostly whether if they are likely to come after you or not. But don’t tell me here. It can wait until we get to the safe house.” _

Gabriel looked up with a smirk. “There’s so much logic in that that if I didn’t know any better I’d wonder if you were from planet Vulcan.”

The lips on the alpha across from him twitched in obvious amusement.

It was Dean who could barely hold his amusement to himself as he served the customer at the counter. It was the sound of choked laughter that had Gabriel turning towards the other alpha. The burly beta man Dean was serving didn’t at all seem displeased with the unprofessionalism. In fact the customer looked as amused as Sam and Dean, but was more courteous about it. So courteous that Gabriel could only tell by seeing it in the beta’s eyes and smelling it in his scent.

Once the beta walked away from the counter with his cherry pie Dean finally let his mirth go in the form of roaring laughter.

When it looked like it would take a moment for Dean to calm enough to talk Gabriel took the opportunity to take his plate and glass to the appropriate bin; where there were other dishes waiting to be taken to the kitchen for cleaning. By the time he’d sat down again across from Sam Dean had finally pulled himself together enough to speak.

Dean scoffed, “That girl a Vulcan?” he gestured to the mute alpha. “Sammy’s way too emotional to be one. They’d likely exile him as soon as they could!” The alpha laughed again, this time as though he found his own words humorous.

Sam didn’t look as though he shared the sentiment. He scowled at the alpha behind the counter made a fist with one hand, thumb on the side, and tapped the side of his head with the pinky side of the fist.

Dean smirked, held up a hand fingers together and thumb tucked into his palm, and tapped the hand with the pointer finger side against his chin.

While Gabriel failed to puzzle out the exchange Sam began packing up his things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to anyone that can figure out who the burly beta male is!
> 
> On a more serious note...I need a beta (not the secondary gender), or a sounding board. I'm having...a lot of trouble with my fics lately. Its all there in my head but I can't seem to get it typed up; move from point A to point B. My sister helps me with my original writings, but she doesn't do fanfics and doesn't watch Supernatural. So I'm asking for help. ...otherwise the span between postings is gonna grow cause I'm really stuck...on all of them. I only posted this chapter at all cause it felt like it was as good as a place for it to end even tho I'd originally wanted to make it longer.
> 
> If you wanna talk about being my beta/sounding board message me on Tumblr @stuckatsix


End file.
